


Everywhere

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [7]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of 2. The ocean is where Sam feels closest to the most important person to ever come into her life. Tom does every thing he can to make the anniversary of their death special for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 is Music of the Night
> 
> I just really felt I needed to bring it full circle.
> 
> And yes, that is Chris Hemsworth that is mentioned, just for the record.
> 
> As I state in this story, my granny LOVED lighthouses and I debated setting the scene near one but I don’t know enough about England to attempt that. So I settled for a book because you know what? If I was dating a hot british actor like Tom Hiddleston, I would go off and buy her a book on english lighthouses as a souvenir. I’d probably force the poor man on a mission to find a book on whatever country’s lighthouses that he happened to drag me along to. Dead serious.
> 
> On my Tumblr

The wind rustled her hair as she stood on the beach, arms wrapped around herself, eyes fixed on the water of the English channel. Tom’s arms came around her from behind and she sighed as his chin settled on the top of her head. Her only acknowledgement of his presence was to find his hands at her waist and slip her fingers through his. He pulled her tighter against him and dropped his mouth close to her ear.

“Are you alright,” he asked.

“Fine,” she replied.

“If I had known, I would have gotten you back to California so you could have been where you spread her ashes today.”

“No, this is fine, Tom.”

“You wouldn’t rather be in Dana Point? I thought it was her favorite place?”

Sam looked up at him and smiled softly. There was concern written all over his handsome features and she marveled at how well he’d paid attention to the things she’d told him.

“It was,” she said. “But she loved the ocean in general.”

“Still,” he insisted. “I’d think you’d want to be where you essentially buried her.”

She rolled her eyes, turning in his arms to face him. She knew he felt bad and that was the only reason he was being pushy right now. She found it sweet and a nice change from his constant apologizing. She took his face in her hands and looked up into his grey eyes, currently reflecting back the blue sky.

“Tom, listen to me carefully,” she said in a serious tone, though she wore a smile. “It’s fine. Stop feeling bad about it. It really doesn’t matter.”

“It’d be more special for you in Dana Point,” he argued.

“Yes, you’re absolutely right. It would be. But the thing is, we spread her ashes in the ocean. By now, she’s been all over the world. There’s probably a little bit of her everywhere. So right here, I’m happy and I feel close to her and that’s why I’m not upset about not being back home for today.”

He smiled tenderly down at her and kissed her forehead after a long moment. He hugged her tightly to him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed another kiss next to her ear.

“Well, if you feel close to her still,” he said softly. “Then I suppose that is all that truly matters.”

“Besides,” she replied. “Granny wouldnt want me to cut my time here short. She knew how much I always wanted to be here.”

“Oh you wouldn’t have been there long. I would’ve missed you too much if i let you stay over there.”

“You could have come too, silly.”

“Unfortunately, you know I could not,” he sighed.

She looked up at him, his black-dyed hair a reminder that he was about to start filming soon. She ran her fingers through the dark locks and smiled.

“Well, as I said before. Here is just fine. She would have wanted it this way.”

“As long as you’re sure, Kitten.”

“I am.”

“Well good,” he said, releasing her. “Take all the time you need here, darling. When you’re done, we’ll go get a bite to eat.”

Sam glanced back at the water and smiled softly, her mood turning again.

“I think I’m done here, Tom.”

“Don’t rush on my account, love.”

“No, it’s not that. I just… if I stand here any longer, I’m going to start crying.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” he said tenderly, stroking her cheek. “You miss her and from what you’ve told me, you were very close to her. I wouldn’t think less of you for it in the slightest.”

“She wouldn’t want me to cry. Not here.”

“Sam,” he said, taking her face gently in her hands. “She’d understand. You loved her. Love her still even. And I’d wager that no matter how much she would want you to be smiling, she would never expect you not to cry even a little bit. So go ahead and let your tears fall.”

Tears were already spilling down her cheek as he spoke. It was true, Granny would understand. It was simply that she had never wanted anyone to cry because she was gone. If people were going to cry for her, they were to be happy tears, shed in the remembering of fun times long passed. She had wanted a celebration of life, instead of funeral and that was what the family gave her. It was what Sam did every day, at least once a day in her mind; celebrated this woman that she had loved so deeply. She celebrated that life every day when she looked at her daughter who shared the name Darlene with that amazing woman.

Tom caught every tear and wiped them away as they fell, kissing her forehead and comforting her. After awhile, she was spent, and just stared at the water dazedly from the security of his arms.

“We should go,” she said finally.

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah. I’m starving and we should rescue Chris and Elsa from Kadence before she teaches India how to do that earsplitting squeal.”

“Oh Lord,” said Tom, cringing playfully. “Maybe we should get Kadence first! Hang on, brother! We are on our way!”

Sam laughed and gave Tom a push as she started back towards his car. He caught her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. 

“At least I got you to laugh,” he remarked, grinning fabulously. “Makes up for getting you to cry?”

“Oh I suppose,” she said rolling her eyes. “Of course I would have forgiven you eventually, because you know, that’s how Granny raised me.”

Tom laughed as he opened the car door for her. She glanced back at the water and took one last deep breath of the salty air. Tom touched her arm gently, another look of concern on his face. She flashed him a smile and slipped into the sleek black car. He closed the door and went around to the other side and slid into the driver’s seat.

“I need a book store,” she said suddenly as the car shivered to life.

“Okay,” he said raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I want to buy a book on English lighthouses.”

“What brought that up?”

“She loved lighthouses,” she said, staring at her hands. “And sailboats and pelicans. Ships, anchors, and anything with an American flag on it. I just… really want to buy something that I would have gotten her while I was here if she was still alive. I need to.”

“Alright, Kitten,” he said softly, reaching over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “I can make that happen for you. Food, Kadence, then the book store. And if you can’t find what you want at the store, I’ll make sure you get what you’re hoping for by the end of the day. Deal?”

She nodded, glancing at him and offering a little smile of gratitude. He returned it with one of his contagious grins and put the car in gear, backing out of the parking space.

“By the way,” he said. “Don’t forget to email your uncle.”

“Thanks, I totally would have if you hadn’t reminded me.”

“Of course, darling.”

With a turn of the wheel, they were on their way back to London.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my Granny died August 8th, 2005 at 2:50am after a long battle with cancer. It was pneumonia that actually killed her, and I’ve never forgiven the hospital for not doing more. The last time I saw her was August 5th because after they put her on a breathing machine, she slipped into a coma and I just couldn’t bear to see her like that. Lucky for me, I had gotten into the habit of always telling her I loved her after I was with her, just in case she died while I was away. I wanted that to be my last words to her and they were. I have no regrets.
> 
> At the time, my dad’s boat was docked in Dana Point, CA and we went a mile or so out to sea, and spread her ashes. Dana Point held a lot of meaning for her and myself. It was one of her favorite places to go and she and I frequently went out there on day trips for picnics. After she died, I insisted on spending a lot of time down there on my dad’s boat. Dana Point is still a very sacred place for me. The boat is in San Diego now, so I dont really get down to Dana Point anymore, which saddens me greatly.
> 
> When I named my daughter, I chose her name carefully. Even though this is explained in another Diddle that I am working on, I want to talk about it here. Her name is Kadence Darlene. Kay for short. Granny’s name was Darlene Kay. A cadence as we all know, is a word relating to music. Aside from honoring my family in the military with her name, it was also another nod to Granny, who’s entire day was filled with music, one way or another. From morning to night, seven days a week.


End file.
